When Weasel Face Just Isn't Strong Enough
by Shifteraei
Summary: Wes regains control. PS Don't ask about the title. Or the summary for that matter.


**Disclaimer: Must I put this in ever story? Me no own. :'(**

**Author's Note: I like to see it as Wevid, Klaine is mentioned, sort of Sebofsky(if that's how it's spelled). I've been wanting to write something along these lines for ages and I know that it's boring and over done, but give it a shot.**

* * *

_**When Weasel-Face Just Isn't Strong Enough**_

They were in the middle of an everyday, boring as all hell rehearsal and Sebastian wondered why he even bothered. The New Directions had won Nationals for this year, so why did the Warblers still need to practice every bloody day. But when he had brought it up, every single one of those weak-arse vocalists had adamantly refused to not hold rehearsals. They'd even said that they'd hold rehearsals without him if they had to. Frankly, he might have preferred that. Not only had his grip on the Warblers slipped a little – it was hard even for him to hold onto all that ice – but he really didn't see the point. Sure, his pride demanded a rematch for Sectionals, but Kurt wouldn't be with the New Directions and there was no fun in messing with Blaine if Kurt wasn't there to get outraged about it.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Sebastian was a step or two behind the rest of the Warblers when they all froze in the positions they were in, voices fading to silent. He looked up to see what had made his Warblers performing – usually nothing would get in the way of finishing a routine – to see a man, only a few years older than him standing in the doorway to the Warbler's room. It wasn't until someone beside him whispered "Wes" that he recognised the man. He had seen him in pictures of the Warblers from last year and years before, had heard his name constantly for ages when he first arrived at Dalton. From the way he was talked about, it seemed like most of the Warblers were half in love with him, and Sebastian had been expecting some kind of god, not this lean Asian.

"Your footwork was sloppy, your timing out and your harmony and diction were completely disgraceful." Wes snarled, stepping into the room. Three steps were all he managed to take before David threw himself across the room at Wes, muttering a whole lot of works that meant a whole lot of nothing. The dark skinned boy plastered himself against the other boy, arms wrapped tightly around him. Wes smiled at David and hugged him back. This seemed to be an invitation for all the Warblers, with every single one, except the ones who were new this year throwing themselves at Wes, burying him in a Warbler pile-on, yelling in glee.

"Excuse me," Sebastian said, coughing loudly. It was about time he reined this thing in, and took back control of _his_ Warblers. "This room is reserved for Warbler's practice. Members of the general school are not allowed in this room. I must ask you to leave so that we can continue with our rehearsal."

Wesley looked up from the Warblers surrounding him. "You call that a rehearsal? All _that_ was, was a disgrace to the Warbler name. Not unlike a lot of things that have been going on around here, ever since you decided to take over, Sebastian Smythe."

As one, all of the Warblers moved away from Wes, only David remaining within touching distance, more because he couldn't make himself move from Wes after so long without him. "Ummm…..what are you talking about?" Thad asked hesitantly, fearing what the answer would be.

"Oh, nothing in particular….abolishing the council in favour of one member leading as head, stealing the New Directions – our friends! – ideas, Blaine, Kurt…..the Slushie." Wes glared at all of them, but at David, Thad and Sebastian in particular. David and Thad cowered under that familiar gaze but Sebastian didn't, meeting and holding Wesley's intense stare.

"Well, what are you intending to do about it?" Sebastian asked, total confidence in his voice. He wasn't afraid of this washed up, stick-in-the-mud former Warbler who hadn't even had the balls to take total control of his singing group.

Wes reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cassette tape. "The thing about Santana is that she always likes to have a back-up. Kurt might not be willing to take this to the Head, but I sure as hell will. You are a disgrace to both the Warbler and Dalton name. Get out of my rehearsal room, out of my school. If I ever see your face again, the Dalton Head will be hearing exactly what is on this tape. And he will not be happy."

Sebastian was proud, but he wasn't stupid. He could tell when someone was bluffing and Wes wasn't. Still, he wasn't about to leave without one last jab. "Aren't you going to warn me off your little friends as well?" He smirked.

"No," Wes replied, not in the least bothered by Sebastian's attitude. "Because Klaine is more than capable of handling your ugly ferret face on their own. Now get out."

Ferret face. That was a new one, though obviously Kurt had been talking to Wes. And what the hell was Klaine? Obviously now wasn't the time to ask, because Wes looked like he was going to get physical, and Sebastian had heard more than one story about Wesley Montgomery's aim. He would leave now and work out his plan of action.

There was a moment of hush as Sebastian left the room, then all the Warblers collapsed onto the closest pieces of furniture with loud sighs. All except David, who remained plastered to Wes's side, where he belonged.

"Right," Wes said, taking position at the front of the room, gesturing for Thad to take his place on his other side. "We have a lot of work to do. For those who don't know me, my name is Wesley Montgomery; I am the former head of the Warbler's Council and was asked by the Dalton Board to return during university break to address some of the current issues with the Dalton Academy Warblers. First things first, new Warblers, introduce yourselves."

Standing there, listening to the future of the Warblers introducing themselves, his friends at his side, that annoying Sebastian kid gone, Wes finally felt like he was home.

Sebastian leaned on the bar at Scandals and took a swig of his beer, fuming. He had worked out a way to stay at Dalton, but there was nothing he could see to do that would allow him to remain on the Warblers. Not that he would want to anyway, if he wasn't the leader any more. He sensed, more than heard someone sit down beside him and looked over to see the bear cub that everyone liked so much. "What do you want?" He hissed, not in the mood to have company.

"Look," the cub – Dave Karofsky, or whatever his name was – said, "You're an asshole and a jerk. I know because I was one."

"So what?"

"Hurting other people is not going to make you happy. Not even close."

Sebastian gaped at this guy. Who the hell did he think he was? What the hell did he know? He looked into brown eyes and made a split second decision. Rising from his seat at the bar, he grabbed hold of Dave's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on lard-butt. Dance with me." Ignoring his other man's protests, he tugged him onto the dance floor with him. After a few moments, he stopped arguing and just relaxed, letting his body move with the music. Sebastian had to admit, once he stopped being so uptight, Dave Karofsky wasn't a half bad dancer. And with work, he could be an even better one.

Wes hung back as David opened his door. It had been amazing, hanging out with his friends, catching up on all the gossip, but there was an undertone lingering. An undertone between him and David.

"So…." David asked, standing in the doorway to his room. "Where are you staying while you're here?"

"They appointed me a room."

They stared at each other for a moment before David smiled and stepped out of the doorway, allowing Wes entry. "You want to stay with me?"

"Hell yes." Wes smiled, wrapping an arm around David's shoulders. Laughing happily, joyful at being back together, they went into David's room, closing the door behind them.

_Fin_

**Author's Note: sooooooo yeah...still not that comfortable when it comes to writing Glee. Plus I've been so out of touch lately that I'm worried that I've made loads of mistakes. If you spot anything, please let me know so that I can fix it. T'anks :)**


End file.
